Its Gonna Be Ok Miss Bell
by boppit
Summary: Feeling alone in a world where you dont quite fit in can be a daunting thing indeed. Tinkerbell is reaching her limits and its up to Phineas.T.Kettletree Esquire to fix her broken smile.
1. Im gonna help you

**OK I know I still haven't finished my Hatter/Alice story, but I promise I will at some point. In the mean time I have just had this major idea for a story and I hope y'all enjoy it love you forever and ever amen xxx ;)**

**Chapter 1 – I'm gonna help you Tink**

It was a beautiful star kissed night, the moon was full and high, spilling it precious silver beams into the waiting hands of the light fairies, flitting around in the meadows below.

On any other night like this, Tinkerbelle could normally be found with her friends, having fun and laughing about the events of the day. But lately she felt somewhat distanced from them. Terrance had recently started dating a garden fairy called Ivy, and even though Tink got on with the girl, she always felt like the third wheel when she was alone with the pair. The girls however were always too busy for frivolity at the moment, and on the odd occasion she had visited one of them, they seemed pretty eager to get rid of her. Maybe they thought she'd destroy all their hard work or something? So she simply stopped trying, it had been almost four months since she'd seen any one of them.

Loath as she was to admit it, Tink was extremely lonely, the light in her was dimmer and the ever present dance in her step had all but disappeared, she was withdrawing away from the world and nobody seemed to notice or really care, at least that's what she believed

~~~~~~~T/B~~~~~~~

The next morning shone warm and bright, it was what Phineas liked to call the perfect day for tinkering, which of course was what he was currently doing. He was sitting at his workstation in a world of his own, making paint pots for the garden fairies, when he heard the workroom door softly open and close as a slight figure slipped into the room, seemingly unnoticed by all but himself.

He sighed out loud at the sight before him. Tink always looked so sad just lately and it broke his heart to see her so defeated. You see ever since he'd first held her dainty little hand in his own on that initial flight to tinkers nook, he'd known that he'd felt something more than just simple friendship for the lass. Every time he saw her sigh and crumble a little more under the strain of the weight she seemed to be carrying in her heart, he just wanted rush over, sweep her up into his arms and make her feel better again.

He knew however that he'd probably never get the opportunity to do that though, Miss Bell would never look twice at a weedy, gawky, little sparrow man like himself. Instead he'd simply have to settle for just being a good friend and being there for her. She needed his help and he'd do whatever it took to get his Tink back on her feet.

**Ok Everyone I know its short and a little crappy…I'll probably re-do this chapter at some point but for now It'll have to do :S**


	2. Breakdown

**Chapter 2-Breakdown**

"Excuse me, Miss Tink?" the words had been all most whispered, but in the unusually quiet workroom Bobble may as well have been screaming them.

Slowly raising her cornflower blue eyes up to answer him, she gasped out loud and it took all her effort to stop herself from falling back off of her stool, she'd forgotten just how close a speaker he was due to his short sightedness, he was literally just inches away from her own face, if he was to come any closer she was sure their noses would touch. Not that Tink minded really, she was desperate for the contact of another living being, it felt like months since she'd felt even the smallest friendly pat on the arm. She especially didn't mind if it was Phineas giving her that contact, she'd always harboured a crush for the cute and considerate tinker fairy.

Smiling softly at the sparrow man before her, she finally composed herself enough to answer, "Hello Phineas, how can I help you today?" she asked just as quietly as he had.

Bobble had to suppress a shiver, nobody called him by his given name any more except for queen clarion and Tinkerbell, but the way Tink said it, by the second star it made his heart soar. Blushing he bashfully continued. "Well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to come around mine tonight, Clanky and myself usually meet up for snacks and games. I...its ok if you don't feel up to it though lassy I understand." His wings drooped a little as he stated the last part; he already knew what her answer would be.

"Of course I'll come Phineas; I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She exclaimed. Tink felt like shed been thrown a life rope in her dark hour. To Bobble she seemed to light up before his very eyes, he was just glad to have been the one to make it happen.

~~~~~~~T/B~~~~~~~

That night after work, Tinkerbell rushed home so fast she could have put Vidias speed to the test. She was so excited for the upcoming night.

Bathing quickly, but thoroughly, she hurried to her wardrobe; she wasn't going to wear her greens tonight. She wanted something different, something pretty. Sifting through her clothes, she found exactly the item she was after, a pure white dress, made from the petals of Rosetta's finest roses, it hugged her petit frame just right. Its hem stopped a little short of her knee and the sweetheart neckline dipped just low enough to flash the tinker hammer pendant she wore around her neck. Leaving her long gold hair loose to dance about her shoulders, she placed upon her head a crown of tiny pink and white daisies. Satisfied with her appearance, she flitted over to Bobbles home on the outskirts of tinker's nook.

~~~~~~~T/B~~~~~~~

Bobble was so nervous; he was literally quaking in his boots. Clank had been called to put n extra time on the other side of the nook so wouldn't be able to make it tonight, meaning he'd be alone…with Tink. It was a dream come true to him, but his tummy seemed to be doing somersaults.

He'd put in a bit more effort with his appearance than he usually did, choosing to wear a pair of very dark green, nearly black, moss slacks. And a tight fitting lighter green shirt which he'd left un-tucked. His hair was still in disarray, with the fiery locks sprouting from his head in different angles, but he didn't really mind, it seemed to fit his more casual appearance. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about the goggles.

He'd just finished lighting the candles around his home when a tiny knock sounded at his front door. Taking a large gulp of air, to calm his nerves, and extending himself to full height, he made his way over to greet his guest, all the whilst scrutinizing the room for any imperfection he might need to fix along the way (luckily there weren't any).

His goggles popped and his jaw went slack at the sight that greeted him on the other side of the door. The whole look was hilarious, causing Tink to giggle softly behind her petit hand and the sound of jingling bells to tinker through the house.

Bobble blushed, a brilliant crimson red, she really was an absolute beauty and it seemed his heart would burst then and there with the love he felt for her. "M…Miss Bell, you look r…radiant, so, so

Beautiful" he stammered, causing both of them to blush further.

"You look very handsome too Phineas" she smiled demurely back, meaning every word of it.

Bobble just grinned shyly before gathering his courage and taking her hand in his, allowing his thumb to trace small circles on her knuckles as he lead her across to the sofa by the fire.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Bell, but I'm afraid Clanky couldn't make it tonight, it's just going to be the two of us" he explained as he handed her a glass of elderflower wine.

"oh no I don't mind at all, it'll be nice having a catch up with you, it's been ages since I've had a proper conversation, so I apologize now if my conversation skills have gone a bit ropey" she replied embarrassed.

"Oh not to worry Tink, even if they are, we've got all night to get them back up to scratch" Bobble reassured her, instantly making Tink feel much more comfortable. "So Miss Bell, have you found any more interesting lost things lately?" He asked, knowing that particular topic would instantly light a fire in Tinkerbell, and it worked, within seconds she was telling him about everything she'd found and what she was planning to do with it. The two talked deep into the night, sometimes about their day, maybe about their dreams, whatever the topic they both enjoyed it immensely.

Later that night found the two huddled together on the floor in front of the blazing fire, playing checkers. It was quiet and Bobble had to ask the one question that had been playing on his mind. "Tinkerbell?"

"Yes Phineas?"

"Why aren't you with your friends anymore" he asked as gently as possible, still Tink tensed before answering.

"I don't really know, I kept visiting but…well…I guess they were too busy to bother with me anymore." She replied sadly, a film of crystalline tears brimmed in her eyes and she turned her head away from Bobble, hoping he wouldn't see the few that escaped and rolled down her rosy cheeks.

Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough, he'd seen the tears as soon as they started, god she felt so stupid what would he think of her now. She felt him move across to her, before two calloused fingers hooked under her chin, forcing her to look into his large blue eyes. His thumb brushed away her errant tears, before his hand came up to cup her face.

He was so close. Tink's heart was fluttering in her chest. She could feel his fresh breath ghost over her skin as he spoke, leaving a trail of Goosebumps behind. "Miss Tink" he whispered softly, "I don't know why those lasses are behaving this way, but I promise you with all my heart, I will always be here for you. Always." He pulled her into his lap and cradled her against his chest as she cried, finally allowing all the pain she'd been feeling until now to be released.

"Sssh Tink, it's ok, I've got you and I won't ever let you go" he cooed to her, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you Phineas." He heard her reply, before she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

It was going to be a long night, but one Bobble was willing to endure if it helped his secret love to heal.


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter 3- The Morning After**

When Tink awoke the following morning, she didn't recognise the room she was in, and a pleasant warmth was pressed against her back.

Turning her hear to look behind her, she was shocked to realise she was cuddling up to the chest of Phineas, who was currently still fast asleep, his goggles sat haphazardly on his nose. One arm tucked leisurely under his head, the other slung protectively around Tink. He was captivating.

She blushed furiously at her position; she'd always had a bit of a crush on Phineas, but was way too shy to tell him, what would he want with a hot-headed little loner like her? No it was far better to be his friend. Be that as it may, she still couldn't deny that the feeling of being pressed up against him made her heart beat double time. She'd only ever dreamt of this before.

"We must have fallen to sleep after my little…episode" she reasoned to herself, cringing as memories of what had occurred flooded her once more.

Turning in Phineas' arms, she was able to see him more clearly. Giving in to temptation she slowly brought a hand up to his face and began tracing his freckles, his nose, brows, ears and lips. "So soft" she gasped in awe as her fingers tangled themselves into his thick auburn hair.

Leaning in closer, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Phineas groggily whisper into her ear. "Good morning Miss Bell, May I ask what it is your doing?"

Tink blushed pink and made to move away, but Bobble was quick to act and promptly pulled her back against him. Although clearly startled by the move, Tink quickly relaxed back into his embrace and smiled as she whispered a reply "counting you freckles."

"Oh, really? And how many have I got then lass" his eyes twinkled merrily; he was clearly very amused at the moment.

"I don't know, you distracted me before I could finish" Tink pouted playfully.

"Oh no, you can't use that excuse Miss Bell, you distract me every day but I manage to get my work done. I suggest you start again lass" he chuckled. He was joking of course, he didn't really expect her to do it, which is why he almost melted when he felt her soft fingers on his skin, and her voice counting away in his ear "5,6,7…8…9"

~~~~~~~T/B~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, the pair got gradually closer and their feelings for each other bloomed. Not a day went by where they didn't spend time together. The other fairies across the hollow were beginning to notice.

The duo had gone from discrete touches, a brush of the leg a bump of the arm, to holding hands as they walked through the meadows, Tink's head resting happily on Bobbles shoulder as they spoke in hushed tones to each other. They'd even been spotted pressed closed together, as they danced on the moon beams to the cricket song, on a clear summer's night.

The contact was doing both fairies a world of good, Tink was now smiling, laughing and frolicking again. And Bobble held himself with a new air of confidence around him.

They were the biggest (unofficial) couple in pixie hollow. It was clear they both had feelings for each other, but when asked they would simply shrug and explain that they were just good friends. Both were willing to leave it that way, neither one quite believing that the other might feel the same way about them. Fate, however, had other ideas.


	4. Fate Has Other Ideas

**Chapter 4- Fate Has Other Ideas**

It was a cool and crisp morning, a slight breeze blew from the open window in Phineas' living room, kissing Tink's, calling for her to wake up and greet a brand new day.

Tink stretched and groaned before rising from the comfy sofa, which currently served as her bed, and heading to the bathroom. The two tinker fairies had been spending much more time together just lately, often spending the whole night around each other's houses. Each now had their own draws with spare clothes around the others home and would often wake in each other's arms, after falling to sleep during a conversation.

Stepping from the bathroom, clean and fully clothed in a fresh green dress, Tink set about her almost daily ritual of trying to wake up Phineas, a task which she took a certain amount of enjoyment from.

Creeping into his room, she silently made her way over to his bed and sat herself beside him on the springy mattress. She deftly began to card her fingers through his bed tangles hair, easing out the knots and revelling in its silky texture.

"Phineas" she called in that jingling way of hers. Her efforts managed to elect a moan from the tinker who simply rolled over in a failed attempt at avoiding anymore wakeup calls.

Tink just chuckled at his antics, they went through this whole routine all the time, and it never ceased to be amusing. Composing herself she gave him a gentle shake and tried again, "come on sleepy head, your gonna be late for work if you don hurry and e all know how fairy Mary will react to that" Tink said a little louder, slipping his goggle into place as she did so.

This time Bobble groaned louder but did manage to squint his eyes open. "Ok ok I'm up" he grumbled, before he squeezed fresh drops into his goggles with one hand and used his other to pluck Tink's from his hair. "Good morning miss Bell" he bade her, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Kettletree" she giggled and mock curtsied in return. "But seriously Phineas, you really are gonna be late if you don't hu…" Tink's berating was cut short s a fanfare rang through pixie hollow, Queen Clarions voice following soon after.

"Will all fairies please gather at the great tree immediately?"

The two faeries threw worried glances at each other before hurrying to do as they were told, both curious as to what could be going on.

~~~~~~~T/B~~~~~~~

The clearing was buzzing with noise, each fairy present, speculating over the reason they'd been summoned. The governors and the Queen stood before them, heads bowed together in deep conversation.

Tink and Bobble watched the proceedings, side by side from a tree limb, which was overhanging the clearing. Both were eager to find out the truth, as opposed to the idle gossip which was being batted around amongst the rest of the crowd.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Queen Clarion stepped forward, raising her hands skyward in a command for silence. When the noise finally died down, she began to speak.

"my dear children, I am glad to say we have entered a very special time, two months ago the animus vinctus stone began to glow once again and produce its precious pink pixie dust, this can only mean one thing among us are soul mates. Until today there wasn't enough pixie dust to test all of you, but I'm now glad to say that in exactly fifteen minutes time, your will all be given a share and hopefully the identities of our two special fairies will be revealed." The Queen smiled happily as chatter once again reigned supreme.

True to her word, fifteen minutes later all the fairies were called down from the trees to stand around the Queen and ministers, before each and every one was covered in a fine sprinkling of pink dust. Bobble sneezed as some ticked his nose, causing his goggles to burst and Tink to laugh outright as she wiped the moisture from his face ad once again filled his goggles for him.

"Now the pink dust can take a bit of time to reveal the soul mates, so we must all watch and wait" Queen Clarion's voice carried across the crowd. Everyone was taking the whole thing very seriously, everyone that is except for Tink and Bobble, who after ages of waiting had finally gotten bored and having seated themselves down on the grass, now had their heads pressed close and were trying to work out the kinks in their new tinkering ideas. So engrossed were they, that they'd failed to notice the soft ping hue they'd started to emit, it got stronger and brighter, until every other fairy was sat slack jawed staring at the oblivious couple.

"It seems we have found our soul mates" Queen Clarion exclaimed cheerily, placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulders to gain their attention. "My dear Tinkers, congratulations".


	5. keeper of my heart

**Keeper of my heart**

Bobble would never admit it but this was by far the best day of his life so far. Tink and he were soul mates; it was more than he could have ever dreamed of and looking into her cerulean eyes, he could see visions of a fantastic future, where they grew old together, reflected back at him. He smiled fondly at the beautiful woman in front of him, feeling his stomach jump like it always did when she smiled back.

"Now my dears I would like to be able to tell you exactly what being soul mates entails, but unfortunately this event is so rare that very little is actually known about them. What I do know is that you two are made for each other, your souls call out to each other, apart you will always fall, but together you will forever live in a state of bliss and happiness." Bobble looked towards Tink and seeing she seemed to be worrying over something, took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, successfully drawing her back to the present.

"As you have been confirmed as soul mates, with the whole of pixie hollow as witnesses, you will now move into the tinker home we reserve for fairies in your position, as we speak, a group of fairies are packing your belongings and dropping them off at your new home, I hope you'll be very happy there. Now unless you have any questions I'll let you go settle into your new house."

"Thank you Queen Clarion" Bobble dutifully responded on behalf of Tink and himself, as the former seemed to be lost in her thoughts again. Taking Tink's hand in his own, he took to the sky in a flight reminiscent of Tink's initial journey to tinkers nook. This time however he headed away from tinkers nook and instead took them to Tink's favourite spring meadow. He sat them beside the gently trickling brook, ensconced safely in the waiting embrace of the wildflowers.

Tink still seemed so distant, it worried Bobble; he hadn't seen her behave like this since before the two had begun spending time together.

"Tink?" he softly called out to her, but she didn't respond. Moving closer to the sad girl, he cupped her cheek with his hand "Tink please look at me", she did so and Bobbles heart sunk when he saw the tears threatening to spill. Pulling her to his side, he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to protect her from whatever it was that was distressing her. "Hey now, where have all these tears come from?" he cooed as he dried her eyes "don't you know we're meant to live happily ever after" he laughed.

Tink looked up at him, still sniffling and fighting back tears "I love you Phineas, but I don't want to put you into a situation where you are forced to be with me, I don't want to lose you, I need you, even if it's only as a friend." Embarrassed Tink turned her now pink face away, how could he love a sniffling little runt like her.

Bobble couldn't believe it, this beautiful sprite loved him. SHE LOVED HIM! All this time he could only hope she would return even a pinch of the feeling he felt for her, and all this time she'd LOVED _HIM_! "Tink I'm gonna tell you a secret" he grinned as he scooped her up into his arms , "I love you too, I have done for a very long time now" and before Tink could respond, he was kissing her, forcing every bit of love he felt for her into that one glorious action. breathless but content, the couple were reluctant to let the moment end, choosing to leave their foreheads pressed together, the two smiled warmly at each other, both feeling more whole than they had ever felt before.

"come on my beautiful lass, let's go see our new home" Bobble pulled Tink close to him and lifted them both to the sky once again, never once loosening his grip on the keeper of his heart.


End file.
